When The Poison Withdraws
by Dont.Trust.Tracker.Jackers
Summary: When Glimmer awaits her games with the district two trade, Cato, she might be falling for him. Marvel and Cato switch districts as a trade by the capitol to spice up the games! How could this be? Glimmer has never fallen for ANY boys from her district. Find out what happens in When The Poison Withdraws! A Glato Love Story *PLEASE REVIEW*


Colorful Love

Introduction :

I wake up to find my mother stirring in my closet and my sister giggling to pull out a pretty white dress with a blue ribbon around the waist. I wonder why they are getting so dressed up. Is it my cousins wedding already? I walk into the room and realize by the look on my moms face that its reaping day. My sister is just 7- luckily not old enough to volunteer or be reaped. Unforchenatly she wants to be like me- an obvious career from district one. I've been training for over 12 years that's almost all my life. I started when I was five, making weapons in the backyard. My father always laughed while my mother was worried I would perish in the arena. Well they should finally stop worrying because I'm going to volunteer this year and come home a champion.

Chapter 1:

I give my mother a quick loveable smile, and she doesn't hesitate to return it. I always had my looks from my mother with my lush blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Luckily I got my strength and height from my father- he's 6'3 while I'm 5'11- once again he laughed when I turned 15 and a month after became 6 inches taller then my mother who's 5'5. My mother is actually loved by my father unlike most the marriages in district one. I think about what will happen when I win the games and come home. Even more boys will want to be with me. I snap back to reality when my mom holds out a pretty strapless green and beige laced dress, its one of my favorite dresses. I quickly put it on and a just my little makeup. I finish it off with light green flats that bring out my eyes. My mom quickly walks over and gives me a kiss but quickly hugs me. I can tell she's still worried by the way she wont let go. I do love my mom deeply but I kind of have to push her off of me. As we all casually walk to the justice building I run into my friends, Terra and Ashby. I tell my family that I'm going to walk with them as they say ok I'm already off. I jump in between them and loudly say hey. They role their eyes as they notice the transfer boy from district two check me out. I must admit he is really hot. As we walk into the 17-year-old section I notice our silly escort, Drecila whatever her last name is trip and face plant. Not many people notice but the ones who did instantly laugh. She fixes her capitol crap and confidently walks up the stairs. She's overly cheery and instantly calls up the mayor of District one. He recites stuff about the dark days- even in my first reaping I never have listened. Once he's done he sits back down next to our mentors Cashmere and Gloss. Drecila enthusiastically yells "Ladies first!" as she crosses over to the glass ball full of names. I carefully listen as she slowly opens the little piece of paper then speaks in the microphone "Eunia Selkirk!" The young 13 year old gasps but before she can walk up there I yell out "I volunteer!" I know most people knew but three other people didn't. My mom, dad, and sister didn't.

Chapter 2:

I casually walk up with my blonde hair flowing and I bet all the eyes are watching. No I don't bet I know. Drecila asks me my name, I reply with "Glimmer Carner." "Well what a beautiful name!" I smile and say thank you! I stroll along to this one chair and just sit and wait for her to call out the boy's name. "Hmmmmmmm… Lets see…." She mumbles as she chooses the male tribute. "Cato Larek!" Oh no… Not him… That's most likely the most person I would have trouble killing… and by the look on his face and in his eyes he's gonna have trouble killing me too… He strolls to the platform smirking. I realize I have to stand up and walk back up to the front. Of which I do so, meanwhile Drecila yells out District Ones tributes!" While she says that Cato and me look into each other's eyes and curiously search for signs of both love and fear. We're escorted into the building, waiting separately for family and friends. I just start staring out the window when my family bursts in. My sister pouring tears, my mom hanging on to dad… I think what have I done… I run into them holding on as if I'd never see them again… I know I will though. That's all we do besides say "I love you" and "I love you too." Soon a peacekeeper comes in and escorts them out. Next my friends come in saying your gonna win this try your best and blah blah blah I already know this! But towards the end we actually talk about what will happen when I get back… Well at least that's true… They give me this interesting ruby ring. I love it, they tell me it reminds them of me… Dangerous, they twist the gemstone and a poison spike comes out, yet beautiful. Its official I don't just want this ring, I need it.

Chapter 3:

As we step onto the train I look back at home. I'm waving and waving until I don't see District one anymore. I realize that district one isn't the district Cato grew up in, but district two is. I can't imagine being transferred to a different District then being chosen as tribute! I still kind of miss Marvel I wonder how he's doing in district two. A bit afterwards me and Cato go settle down on the couch and begin to watch the recap of the reapings. We already know about district one so we just talk during it. Apparently Cato is one of the sweetest yet deadly tributes I've ever seen besides me. We have a lot in common too. But while we talk I think am I actually falling for this boy? Well it's a first, and if I am I'm screwed because I might have to kill him in the arena. Then once we hear District two and then the symbol Cato stops talking and looks at the big flat television. Oh geez their escort is even freakier! With tons and tons of makeup and jewels, oh god and even some implanted in her skin? Well I guess she does the same as ours and yells Ladies First! She's almost an exact verbal replica of Drecila… Weird Capitol people. But apparently some girl named Clove Sevina is chosen and Cato's expression is weird too, almost as if he knows her. I ask him if he knows her, he justs shakes his head stiffly and says, "She's one off my closest friends we trained together for over 11 years…" Now I understand for a second there I thought that was his girlfriend but luckily no competition. I completely ignore what happens but when I hear the name Marvel Galloway I just frown realizing Marvel is going to be in the games with me. Well this is great luck. Cato is going in with his friend Clove and I'm going in with my friend Marvel. The rest of the reaping's I pay attention to. I want to see our easy kills and maybe harder ones. As I expected most of them will be minor threats but district 11's male tribute, Thresh, seems a bigger threat. But the little girl who was picked is just 12 hmmm such a pity. District 12 doesn't seem all THAT bad this year, the girl looks better fed then most and the boy's looks are decent and could get him some sponsors. One thing I know District One and Two are alliances its final. I'm kind of tired and I think Cato is too because next thing I know is that I fell asleep on his shoulder and he carried me into my room. How do I know this the next morning he whispered in my ear "Good Morning Dear."

Chapter 4:

I can just tell I'm blushing, and Cato smirks at me. Why does he smirk so much? To show he's tough or what?

Well he is still hot.. But anyways we eat breakfast, which is very filling and sweet with berries and syrup. But by the time were done we have arrived at the Capitol, the very bright and shining Capitol. It's truly a magnificent sight, but I can imagine the freaks in its boarders. Once we arrive in the station I can tell we are very popular with all the waving and kisses and oh don't get me started with all the photos! We are taken to a car and driven to a big building with glass elevators on the outside to transport you to your floor. Each floor is for each district. Like district one has floor one district two has floor two etc. etc. Anyways Cato and I meet our stylists for the chariot rides. I just hope we don't have outfits that suck. My prep team says I already look gorgeous and only need to be waxed even though I shave my legs a lot. That happens really quickly with little pain, and then I'm showered off and dried. My makeup shows tints of pink and glitter. Oh no.. Am I wearing glitter? My stylist comes in holding a black sheet with a zipper. He greets himself as Tule Honeyman. Well besides his honey like cologne and little bees in his hair he's pretty normal, I hope. I send him a white pearly smile and introduce myself as Glimmer Carner, "You have such a pretty face my dear I'm excited to be working on it." Well I'll take that as a compliment. He unzips the dark fabric to a…

Chapter 5:

He unzips the dark fabric to a beautiful dress in lined with gemstones and it shines, almost too much. He adds touches to my make up and slips the dress on me, and asks, "Well it fits like a glove, and do you like?" Well I'm not gonna lie this dress is amazing, "This is an amazing dress! I love it Tule!" He claims his mission is to dominate this year with Cato's stylist- Her name is almost impossible to pronounce. My makeup just doesn't have pink and glitter now it has green blue and pink to form the shades of my bejeweled dress. I can't wait to see Cato's chariot outfit. When I see him, he looks good. With his bejeweled suit and they highlighted his hair with colors, I laugh that they put pink in the most. When he notices me his mouth drops. I run up to him and lean on his shoulder. We talk to Clove and Marvel who are in gladiator type clothing, interesting. It turns out I really like Clove she's got a killer personality, literally. She can be funny then the next amazingly serious. Its pretty cool a girl who's not completely crazy for killing. We walk over to the chariots and were the first to arrive. We continue talking and decide to give some evil glares at these other tributes to scare them a bit. It so scares them. You can just tell. But District 12 has no effect. Weird there not coal miners this year. I wonder what's the point of their all black leotards and capes. As we hear a Capitol attendant yell Places! We instantly climb onto our chariots and Cato helps me up. I smile at the sweet hearted killer. Being District One our chariot goes first. As our chariot lunches forward I grab onto Catos' hand. He doesn't let go, and I like it.

Chapter 6:

As we ride out into the Capitol Square, instant roars and screams of delight coming towards us then Clove and Marvel. Mainly at us four of course. Then District 12 comes along- I think their names are Katniss and Peeta- and steal the show being lit on fire! I cant wait to put out that flame… But in the end I'm sure the Capitol loved us. President Snow gives us another long boring speech and I'm sure most of the tributes agree. We do a final circle and go back inside. Our stylists agree that we did great but we all know the crowd was crazy for Katniss and Peeta. While we take the quick elevator to our floor some other tributes come in. All we have to do is glare at them and they instantly step out, leaving Cato, Clove, Marvel and me. Well we're already at our floor so I step out and instantly grab Catos hand as the elevator zooms upward. I don't know why we're doing this when we know good and well that one will have to die in the arena in order or the other to win. We walk quietly to our rooms and then split apart without any words. I slip out of my dress and lay it on my bed with my shoes besides it. I instantly get in the shower and program it to clean my body of all the glitter and makeup. I get out of the shower feeling clean and fresher then before. With my hair dry I decicde to put on a nice comfortable pair of sweatpants with a green cotton shirt. I walk out to the living room and sit down on the white leather couch next to a no longer dyed Cato. He smiles at me but I don't smile back I'm too busy thinking what would happen if I lose or even worse we both lose. I cant stand the thought. I think Cato notices and he gently pulls my head to look at him. I've never looked directly into his blue shaded eyes. He softly asks what's wrong? I don't know how to respond, I don't want him to think of me as a coward so I decide to tell him that I was thinking of my little sister. I wonder if he knows if I'm lying or thinking I'm telling the truth. It's hard to know. As we stare into each other eyes he pulls me into his lips. It was a warm soft kiss. I had my first kiss at 12, and this feels a lot like it. It has that feeling that leaves you wondering if it was real or not real, and most of the time you want more. When we stop I notice Chashmere and Gloss laughing. They keep telling us that love isn't going to help us win, killing is. Love is forbidden if you want to win is basically what their saying.

Chapter 7:

We just walk away from them and decide to sleep in his room. We make sure they see us walk in together. I hope their mad but know that one of us will win. It's already 11PM, I just hop onto his bed and take most of the covers as a joke. He laughs and crawls under the covers and pulls them a bit. I laugh and look at his laughing blue eyes. Geez they are beautiful eyes. If mine were an ugly brown or grey I'd be jealous. But there not they're a beautiful green. Before I know it I, we're kissing and its even more wonderful then the last. When I wake up its around 7:30 and Catos not here. I look at how theres not sheets. Hmph I guess he's trolling me… I brush my hair and walk over to the door to go change. When I try opening it, its locked. I look out the peephole and notice three shadows… I can tell its Clove Cato and Marvel. Hmm I wonder what Cato is going to do. I jump into the bed and pretend to sleep, and when I hear the door open I hear Cato chuckle.


End file.
